1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual applicator devices for applying an adhesive to a cylindrical object, and more particularly, to dauber type, manual adhesive applicators in which adhesive is transferred from the swab or dauber carrying the adhesive to the surface of a cylindrical object, such as a pipe, conduit or fitting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of variously constructed manual adhesive applicator devices have been heretofore proposed, and many of these have been marketed. Of the various types that have been patented, several include an elongated shaft having a handle at one end thereof, and having a swab or adhesive-carrying material wrapped around the shaft over some portion of its length for the purpose of adsorbing and carrying adhesive to be transferred to an object which is to be glued or adhered to another object. Such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,490 to Ager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,678 to Schmalz, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,875 to Reber. Related devices used as swabs, or for transferring paint to an object, include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,274 to McNeil, U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,657 to Blank, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,398 to Leonard, et al.
One of the problems which has been encountered with dauber type manual cement or adhesive applicators is that the dauber generally carries an insufficient quantity of cement or adhesive to permit complete and thorough application, with one manual movement, to the external or internal cylindrical surface at the end of a pipe which is to be jointed to another pipe section by a male or female connection, or when a fitting is to be joined to a pipe. As a result, several movements are required between the container containing the supply of adhesive and the pipe or fitting surface in order to complete the application of the adhesive thereto. Previous adhesive daubers require repetitive movement to insure uniform distribution of the adhesive on the surface of the pipe or fitting. Further, in some instances, the absorbent adhesive-carrying material which is positioned around a rigid shaft of the manual applicator has been able to slip around on the shaft in a rotating motion upon frictional contact with the surface to which the adhesive is to be applied, with the result that the point of contact on such absorbent material of the member to which the adhesive is to be applied remains the same, and the result is that little of the adhesive carried by other parts of the absorbent material is transferred to the surface to which the adhesive is to be applied. The described ability of the absorbent material to turn on the shaft which carries it also results in a nonuniform application of adhesive at various locations around the periphery of the cylindrical surface to which the adhesive is to be applied.